Finally It's My Turn
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: Emmett is tired of being the fifth wheel and listening to his family mate around him. He is drawn to a beautiful woman who appears to be stranded


**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Finally, It's My Turn**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: Let's Make Some Noise – The Tubes**

**Pen Name: FrogQueenLaurel**

**Characters: Emmett/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns the Twilight Characters. I just make them live out my deep, dark dreams.**

**Summary: Emmett is tired of being the fifth wheel and listening to his family mate around him. He is drawn to a beautiful woman who appears to be stranded. **

**Link to FFnet account:****.net/~frogqueenlaurel**

**********

_**LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE – THE TUBES**_

_**There you sit, waiting for someone  
But is that perfect stranger gonna come?  
It's a lonely world out there when you're all alone**_

_**Let's make some noise  
Let's make some noise tonight, tonight  
Let's make some noise**_

_**Cut through your walls, don't act so dumb  
We ain't gonna quit 'til we have some fun  
You and I could make that party scene**_

_**Let's make some noise  
Let's make some noise tonight, tonight  
Let's make some noise  
Let's make some noise**_

_**************_

"_That's it my Bella…scream…tell them…" We already made love for just for us. Twice. Now I needed everyone else to know that she is mine._

"_Oh my GOOOODDDDDD…YEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!" Not enough…I need her to say more…_

"_Who Bella? Who are you screaming for? Who is this noise for?" I keep pumping into her, softly by my standards, hard and rough by human standards. Her legs tighten around me, trying to pull me closer. Her hands frantically yanking at my hair._

"_YOU EMMETTTTTTTTTT!!! ONLY YOUUUUU…"_

_I can't help myself. A century of listening to all of their noise…all of them being happy and mated. I was always a little resentful that they would constantly have loud sex regardless of the fact that I was here or not. Now that I have it, I can see why they did. It doesn't matter who is listening. I want, no NEED everyone to know. I don't know why. I don't care why. I love this woman and everyone in this house is going to know now! _

"_Now love…cum with me…I love you…I LOVE YOU!!!" I roar my devotion to her and I hear it echo off the walls._

"_I LOVE YOU EMMETT!!!"_

"_That's it my love…" Spent, we collapse in my bed and like magnets pull ourselves around each other. _

I can't believe what has happened in the last 24 hours…

**********

"EMMETT!!! Guess what is playing at the Cineplex tonight for the midnight show?" Alice screams through the house.

"What pixie?" I haven't been to a movie in ages.

"They are having an '_Underworld'_ marathon. They are playing all three movies. The four of us are going. You want to come with us?" Her eyes plead with me to come with.

I hate being the fifth wheel. "Yeah I'll go. Someone needs to yell at the screen about the inconsistencies, right?"

"Right. So we'll leave here about eleven. We want good seats."

"Okay. I'll meet you guys in the garage then." I run up to my room and work on another story. Writing really is what is keeping me sane. Being single in a house with three couples is enough to drive anyone batty. Add to that the fact no one sleeps and we have super hearing, then it's a bleedin' miracle that I haven't been locked up in solitary and the key dumped into a volcano.

My story topics vary depending on my mood. Tonight's is about a chivalrous knight fighting for his king and rescuing a fair maiden. Okay…that's the 'G' rated version of the summary. It's really about a badass mf'er who wears a suit of armor killing anyone that gets in his way and sweeps a hot village girl off her feet and takes her in the hay of the closest barn. Trust me, it helps.

The one thing my stories all have in common is the girl. It doesn't matter if she's a village girl, pirate wench, exotic dancer or naughty librarian, she always looks the same. Long wavy chestnut hair. The deepest liquid chocolate eyes. Full pouty kissable lips. Tits that would fit perfectly in MY hands. Firm round ass. That's the girl of my stories. The girl of my dreams.

"EMMETT!!!! IT'S TIME TO GO!!!!" The screeching is enough to wake the dead. Oh wait…I am dead.

"Damn Alice, why do you insist on yelling when you know I can hear you from half a mile away even at a whisper?"

"Because I want to. No LET'S GO!!!" she yells just for spite.

We are all in my Jeep in less than a minute and at the Cineplex in five. We walk up and get in line for the ticket windows. I take a second and look around, taking in the crowds. Off to the left of the serpentine chain line, my eyes land on someone who is pacing almost frantically, watching the parking lot hopefully. She keeps checking her cell phone screen either for the time or for missed messages. There is something vaguely familiar about this girl.

The line moves forward and Alice grabs my elbow to pull me forward with them. I inch forward with them and lose sight of the girl. Once the line stops again, I search the sidewalk and I find her again. Now what is it about her? Long wavy chestnut hair. The deepest liquid chocolate eyes. Full pouty kissable lips. Tits that would fit perfectly in MY hands. Firm round ass. No. It's not her. That girl is a figment of my overactive, undersexed imagination. But the girl I'm looking at now is the same girl I envision when I…

"Emmett, try to keep up. You're next in line." Once again Alice interrupts my thoughts.

"Thanks Pixie." I walk up to the next available window. Something is tugging at my chivalrous nature and I buy two tickets. No idea if I will even use the second one, but it's worth a shot.

Tickets in hand, I tell my siblings I'll catch up with them and start to walk toward the beautiful brunette and Alice whispers, _'I'll save two seats for you.'_ I look back at her and she shoots me a wink.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I ask the panic stricken girl. She turns to face me. I am wracked by a sudden feeling that I just have to be with her. I need to keep her close and safe. She has suddenly become everything in the world to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It just looks like I was stood up is all. I knew meeting him was a bad idea. At least if I had insisted on him picking me up I would have been home alone in my humiliation when he stood me up…again." She rambles on barely looking at me. When she does finally look up at me, she sucks back a sharp breath and throws her hand up over her mouth. Her eyes are wide and stare at me in shock.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I usually don't scare people at first glance. It's usually quite the opposite.

"Oh no. I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I used to know." She relaxes a little bit. "Well thanks for checking on me. I guess I'll just go home. It's a shame really because I slept all day in preparation for tonight."

"That really is a shame." I offer her my hand. "I'm Emmett by the way."

She takes my hand before I can remember the temperature difference. Damn it.

"I'm Bella." The coldness of my hand doesn't seem to faze her a bit. "Nice to meet you Emmett."

"Likewise Bella. Are you really going to leave?"

"Yeah, he's half an hour late. It's pretty obvious he's not showing."

"Men like that make good guys like me look like schmucks."

"No, he only does that to himself. Emmett, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Bella, anything."

"Would you walk me to my car? I hate to go out into that big parking lot at this time at night by myself, and looking at you I'm pretty sure you can fend off anyone who may come out of the bushes." She giggles a little.

"Thank you…I think." I chuckle.

"Yes, that was a compliment. So is that a yes?" She asks hopefully.

"No. I don't want to walk you to your car."

She looks at me shocked and a bit hurt. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I'll just be going. Nice to meet you." And she turns to walk away.

"No, Bella. That's not what I meant. Let me try this again."

"Okay."

"Please don't leave. Come watch the movies with me."

"I couldn't barge in on your time. Really, I'm just going to go home and catch up on some work." She starts scooting toward the parking lot.

"You wouldn't be barging, believe me. Besides, I already have a ticket and my sister is saving us a couple of seats." I say before I realize that it may freak her out. My inexperience starting to scream its presence.

"You have a second ticket? Were you stood up too?" she is looking at me like I am a lost child.

"No I wasn't. I just had a feeling. I'll make you a deal. If you stay for the movies with me, I'll tell you how I ended up with the other ticket. Deal?"

She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment then agrees. "Deal. You have piqued my curiosity. Besides, I really wanted to see these movies again at the theater. Can I tell you a secret?" She asks expectantly.

"I'd love to know your secrets Bella."

She looks around like she's hiding state secrets, leans in toward me and signals for me to bend down to the level of her face. "I have a thing for Vampires. A SERIOUS thing for Vampires." She pulls back to our previous distance. I just stare at her, wondering exactly what she means by that. I guess I can wait to find out after the movies.

"Well Bella, that may come in handy sometime soon." I wink at her. "You ready to go in? It's going to start soon and if you want popcorn, we need to get in line." She lets me lead her into the theater. I keep my hand on her back and she almost leans into it.

'_Is this like… my first date?'_ He looks down at her and she seems very happy to be still going to see the movies. I can't help but feel a sense of pride. The most beautiful girl in the place agreed to watch the movies with me.

"So, do you want some popcorn or something?" I ask her.

"Sure. Want to share a bucket with me?"

I hesitate for a brief moment then say, "That sounds like a great idea." I can fake my way around popcorn. We are fifth in line so I strike up a conversation. "So, what do you do Miss Bella?"

"I am a writer." She says proudly.

"Really? What do you write?" Wow. Something we have in common. Well sort of.

"I'm working on a novel in my free time. But writing freelance articles for anyone who asks is what pays the bills."

"I like to write too. My stories are just for fun and to keep me from flipping out at home though."

"Flipping out?" Her look of concern amuses me.

"Yes. My home and family life is a tad bit out of the ordinary." Chuckles from me again.

"I'd love to hear about it sometime."

I sigh. "We'll see. Do you have any family around here?"

"No, no family to speak of really. My parents died a few years ago and I am an only child."

"I'm sorry. About your parents I mean." I look down at her sympathetically.

She looks back up at me with a slight smile. "Thanks, but it's okay. I'm okay now. They had a good life and we were happy. So my turn," obviously changing the subject. "What do you do Emmett?"

"I own a few clubs."

"Hmmm impressive." She just blinks at me in shock.

"Eh. I really don't DO anything. They all pretty much run themselves. Now that I think about it, I'm just a lazy bum." Shaking my head in mock despair.

"Maybe you should think about doing something worthwhile. What are your interests?"

"Sports, writing, movies…you." I fight the urge to bury my face in her hair to breathe in its sweet fruity scent.

"Well, the first three maybe could be developed into something you can do. As for the last, I'm afraid there is nothing worthwhile to do there."

"I respectfully disagree. There are plenty of things worthwhile there." Her smile is hypnotic.

It's our turn at the counter. "One large popcorn, please. Bella, do you want a drink? Or anything else?"

She looks at the girl at the resister. "A large Coke and a box of M&M's please." She digs in her pocket and I put my hand on her wrist to stop her. "I got this." She starts to object but I hand the girl my cash quickly grabbing her snacks and start to walk away. She sighs loudly and follows me.

We walk into our assigned theater and find my siblings. True to her word, Alice saved us seats next to her. I take the seat immediately next to her, leaving Bella the aisle seat.

"Let me introduce you. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. Everyone, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you all." Bella waves.

My siblings say hello or wave back, looking at me curiously.

We sit down and the lights go down. About a third of the way through the movie, Bella starts whispering comments like 'Yeah like Vampires would do that' and 'Not any Vampire I know' constantly snorting at the screen.

At some point, Bella reaches over and slips her hand under mine and entwines our fingers. As the end credits for the first movie start rolling, she leans over and whispers in my ear, "I have a confession to make."

I lean my head into her. "Oh? What is it?"

"I know what you are."

My entire body stiffens up in reaction to her confession. There is no way she could know.

"Really? And just what am I?" Waiting to hear what she things she knows.

"Isn't Kate Beckinsale hot?" A smirk spreads across her face.

What in the hell could she be getting at. _'Edward? Can you hear her?'_ My brother looks down the row at me and shakes his head no and shrugs his shoulders.

Alice leans into me and whispers in my other ear, "You need to take her out and talk to her. You're going to be amazed. And Emmett…"

"Yeah?"

"She is already in love with you." then she turns to attack Jasper's neck.

I sit there in shock until Alice kicks me. "Bella, let's talk a walk and stretch our legs before the next one starts."

"Great idea!" There's that smile again. I could live off that smile alone.

We walk outside where it is eerily quiet. Then again it is 2:30 in the morning. "Want to sit on the bench here or go sit in my Jeep?"

"Your Jeep will be more private." She is so confident all of a sudden.

I walk her over to my precious and help her up into it. Once I am in it and the door is closed, I look deeply into her eyes. I swear I could slip into their depths and stay there forever. I have to stop doing that.

"So, what am I?" I say taunting her.

"You're a…" she hesitates. "Emmett, before I tell you, I have to tell you. I am so drawn to you. I feel an unshakable need to be with you and never leave you. I don't know what that means or how to deal with it. Honestly, it scares me." She looks at me waiting for my response.

"Bella, promise me that if I tell you the truth here, you won't think I'm completely crazy and run from me." I just don't think I could handle that.

"I promise." She reaches out and cups my cheek with her hand. I lean into it never wanting to go a minute without her touch.

"I saw you pacing, upset. I bought the ticket for you just hoping you would join me and the instant you first looked at me, you became my world. Something just clicked and I knew you were the one for me. I just couldn't let you leave."

The woman from my stories, the woman of my dreams moves over to me so that our faces are only an inch apart. She starts to lean in and close that last little bit of space, but I stop her.

"Bella, love. Before we go any further, I need to know. What do you know? What am I? I have to hear you say it."

She looks me directly in the eye. "Emmett, I know that you are a Vampire. I knew it as soon as I looked at you."

I lurch forward finally connecting our lips. There is no describing the tingling and warmth flowing through me in this moment. My first kiss. With a human. With a human I… oh God…do I love her? Of course I do. Why else would I be writing about her all these years? Why else would I need her so badly at first sight? Why else would this kiss be like the most amazing high in the world?

"I've dreamt of you for a century, my beautiful Bella. I've written story after story about you. You're my mate. I love you."

"I have been looking for you, sweet Emmett, I just didn't know it was you. Yes, I am your mate. I know what that means. It's for life. Forever. I love you too."

The kiss resumes and I know if the world ceased to exist right this instant I would die a happy creature.

I pull back from her. "Can I take you to my house? You can meet my parents and we can continue this conversation a little more comfortably."

"I would love to go to your house." She smiles her brightest smile yet.

"I hate to ask this, but can we take your car? The others will need a way home."

"Of course we can. It's on the other side of the lot." I jump out of the Jeep then speed around to the passenger side to help her out.

"I just need to text Jasper and let him know he's driving them home." I flip out my phone and start clicking the buttons as we walk to her car. I give her some initial directions and we were on our way to my house.

"So, how is it that you know what I am?" I think I may be a bit scared of her answer.

"That's a long story, but the basic answer is that my best friend in high school was a Vampire. She had the same golden eyes and cold, pale skin as you." She sighs.

"That could describe any Goth kid walking around here."

"Yeah, but you put out a certain…vibe I guess you would call it. I always felt a little buzz whenever Char was around. Never got that buzz from any human. Char always said that I had a certain draw for her in a completely non-meal sort of way. She just knew we were destined to be friends.

Then when you came over, I felt it again for the first time in at least four years, only it was way more intense." She sneaks a quick look, not taking her eyes off the road for too long.

"So you feel it now?" I reach out to hold her hand. The inside of the car is full of electricity.

"What I feel now is totally different…it's much stronger. Almost an ache." She takes a deep breath and starts thinking to herself.

I whisper, "I feel the same way."

After a painfully quiet few minutes, I decide to break the silence. "So, what happened to Char?"

"Apparently someone in her family slipped up and they had to leave town quick. We really didn't get to talk about it. We e-mailed a couple of times after they left, but not for long. I miss her."

Right about then we pulled up to the house. We walked hand in hand inside and sensing a human in the house, my parents immediately come and find us in the living room. I pull her close to me kissing the top of her head.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my mother and father."

"Oh Emmett, she's beautiful, just like her name suggests. Welcome to our home, Bella." Esme is practically gushing.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. You have such a lovely home." My girl charms my mother, not that she needs to. Esme is already smitten with her.

"Please, call me Esme and this is Carlisle."

Carlisle reaches out his hand and she takes it. "It is wonderful to have you here. Any friend of Emmett's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you."

"Uh Dad, she's a bit more than a friend…" I feel the need to say.

"Oh, what is she?" Carlisle grins.

"Carlisle," Esme playfully smacks him on the arm. "Can't you see the way they look at each other? She's his mate and I couldn't be happier for them." She pulls me into one of her motherly hugs.

"Emmett, can I talk to you in my office for a moment?" Uh oh. What did I do now?

"Sure." I turn to Bella. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sure Esme has plenty of questions for you." I pull her chin up so I can kiss her. I mouth _'I love you'_. She nods and mouths in return _'I know'._ I smile at her smartass answer.

I walk up the stairs to join Carlisle in his office. "Emmett, I can't tell you how happy I am that you finally found your heart, but do I have to tell you how hard a relationship with a human is?"

"No, you don't have to tell me but I need to make a couple of points here before you go on. One, I have no choice at this point. Just being in a different room than here feels like my chest is going to explode. I NEED to be with her Carlisle."

"Trust me son. I remember that feeling. Don't forget I knew Esme was mine long before I allowed it to happen."

"Then you know I can't be without her, human or Vampire. My other point is this: She already knows what we are." The look on Carlisle's face bordered on rage.

"How could you tell her so soon? You have no clue what she will do with this information. What if she…"

"CARLISLE…slow down. I didn't tell her. SHE told ME. We aren't the first Vampires she's met." I stand there and let that soak in for him.

"Well that's a whole different story. Do you mind if I have a chat with her about this?"

"You can talk to her about anything you'd like. Just not right now, please. Give me some time to get to know her myself before giving her the third degree." I plead with him for time with my love.

Carlisle smiles. "Of course, son. I'm sorry how unforgivable of me. I should know better than to come between mates especially in the beginning of their union. Please," He walks over to the door and motions me out. "Go claim your woman." He laughs as I run out the door straight to Bella's arms.

"Come with me Bella. I need to be alone with you." She nods at me her face plastered with that smile I love. I pick her up off the couch and throw her over my shoulder. Impatience seeping from my entire body. "I'm sorry to steal her from you Mom, but I can't help it right now."

Esme throws her head back with a peal of laughter. "No worries my son. I remember those first moments of true love. Have fun you two!"

In a whisper of a voice that only my Vampire ears can hear Carlisle says, "Be careful with her son, she is breakable."

"Trust me I know."

**********

I can't describe the feeling of having someone love me. The feeling of me loving someone. The feeling of that someone laying in my arms, kissing my neck, her fingers in my hair. I can't describe it, but I know it's what I want for the rest of my existence. I am never letting this woman go.

I nuzzle my face into her hair. "Bella…" I sigh.

"Emmett…" she echoes my sentiment.

We had been laying there for a couple of hours now just getting to know each other through an intense question and answer session. I let her read some of my stories. She cried when she made the connection between her and the heroine in all of them. She cried harder when she saw the dates on some of my earlier stories. _'It's true…you have been dreaming about me for a century. Oh Emmett, you have been all alone for so long.'_ She wept. I pulled her against my chest as tight as I could without hurting her.

But that was an hour ago. She's not sad anymore. She seems content. Her sighs are like a gentle tune swimming in my head.

I can't stand it anymore. I slide down the mound of pillows to bring my face even with hers. My hand sweeps across her cheek while we stare into the depths of each other's eyes. "I love you Bella."

"And I you Emmett."

The floodgate opens. I pull her toward me and claim her lips with mine. Hers are so soft and full. They were made specifically for kissing. For kissing me and only me. Her tiny little sounds of surprise and pleasure do nothing more than urge me to move forward, but I need to make sure…I don't want her to do anything that she would regret later.

"Bella, I need to know…" I am so nervous. What if she didn't want me to do things to her? What if she's afraid of me? Then she says to me the sweetest words she could say just shy of 'I do'…

"Make love to me Emmett."

"Are you sure? You're not afraid I'll hurt you?" Now I'm nervous about the act itself. I'm completely new to all of this. I only had my first kiss a few hours ago in my Jeep.

She captures my face and stares into my eyes. "Yes I'm sure, and no I'm not afraid. You won't hurt me." What I read in her eyes just stresses her words.

"Have you ever…" I ask hoping her answer is the same as mine.

"No, you're my first…my only." _Oh thank God.' _Love poured from her eyes. "You?"

"No, you're my first…my only as well."

Without anymore words I kiss her again. My tongue brushing her lips begging to be allowed to explore her mouth for the first time. Her lips part granting me entrance and my tongue finds hers and they start massaging each other.

I feel a small hand start to rub my back then work its way down to the hem of my shirt. My eyes open and my breath catches as I feel the warmth of that hand on the cold skin on the small of my back. What a heavenly sensation. Her other hand joins the fun and before I could think, my shirt is being pulled up to my shoulders. She keeps tugging it up wanting to remove it, but that means I have to stop kissing her. Okay fine. But hers is coming off too so I don't have to stop kissing her again for a while.

I slowly pull my lips from hers and she continues to remove my shirt. She leans in to kiss me again but I pull back so she can't connect. Her face flashes a confused and disappointed look. I just smile and reach down to the bottom edge of her shirt and pull it up. Once she realizes what my intentions are, her face relaxes into her sweet smile again. Without anymore hesitation, my mouth finds hers, my hand finds her lace covered breast. Her hands continue to sweep over the exposed skin of my back and chest.

Suddenly her hands leave my skin and reach behind her. Her bra loosens in my hand. I hesitate for the briefest of moment. She may not have even noticed. Once I come to my senses, I pull the offending lace from her and toss it off the bed. I quickly discovered my dreams and writings were right. Her breasts are the perfect size for my hands. Their soft flesh feels perfect wrapped with my hands. She shivers at the touch of our skin connecting. I kiss the goose bumps forming all over her skin. I start with her neck, laying open mouth kisses on the bend between her neck and shoulder. I suck lightly on her collarbone. I lightly lick a line down to her tit, sucking her nipple in to my eager mouth, running the tip of my tongue over it as it puckered from the attention.

My hand suddenly grew a mind of its own and started traveling down to her hip. My fingers start playing with the top edge of her jeans. They move sideways until they stop at the button, quickly unfastening it without thinking about it. The zipper follows shortly after.

My mouth releases her nipple and starts its journey down the middle of her stomach kissing, nipping and licking until I get to the top of her jeans. My hands grab the waistband over her hips and start tugging them down. She lifts up off the bed slightly to allow me pull them off completely. Without thinking again, I reach up quickly and pull off her panties as well. I don't want anything in the way anymore. I have the love of my life in my hands finally and I don't want to wait for anything anymore.

Then her scent hits me. I've been smelling her all night, her sweet scent of flowers and fruit, but this is so much more intense. Close to overpowering. It's calling me to take her and claim her as mine in every way possible. My nose is drawn to her glistening core. I take in a long, deep breath relishing in the intoxication she's causing me.

Feeling the cold of my exhaled breath on her hotness, she visibly shivers.

I reach out and start to caress her folds. I touch every part of her here and her hand flies to my hair urging my face closer. I could never deny this amazing woman anything so I reach forward and kiss her outer lips, that first taste of her causes a frenzy and my tongue reaches out to her opening, lapping up the liquid coming from her because of me. Her moaning tells me I'm doing something right. My eyes look up to find her resting on her elbows and looking down to watch me lavish attention on her.

"_Please go on…_" she whispers.

"Bella you don't have to whisper. In fact I would prefer you didn't. I want to hear your reactions and requests out loud. I want to hear you say my name when I love you just right. Please make all the noise you want. It fuels my fire I promise." I hope she understands and believes me.

"But Emmett, everyone will hear us. You know the others came home a little while ago."

"I don't care. This is you and me and I will not sensor ourselves because they are home. We deserve to share our love with each other without hesitation or filters. Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Do you love what I am doing to you?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Then don't be afraid to tell me out loud." I raise the level of my voice a notch or two. "I LOVE YOU BELLA!!!" I can't help but laugh a little when we hear "AWWWWWWWW THAT'S SWEET!!!" from another part of the house. Even Bella lets out a little giggle.

"I LOVE YOU TOO EMMETT!!!" She responds.

That sends me over the edge again and I dive into her and take her clit into my mouth. She reacts by pushing herself into my face and letting out a long loud moan. "Ohhhhhh baby."

Her moans make me want to lick and suck harder and faster. They make me want to…I reach in and slide a finger into her slick opening. She bucks against it causing it to go inside further. Assuming it's the right thing to do, I start to stroke in and out, adding another finger after a few strokes. I feel her clit stiffen against my tongue and her muscles tighten around my fingers as a flood of liquid flows over my hand. At the same instance, she releases a loud cry of "OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS".

I continue my attention until she is relaxed under me. I kiss my way back up until I reach her perfect mouth again and she pulls me in for the most passionate kiss I can imagine at this point. She pulls away from me only long enough to say:

"I need you…NOW." Then takes my lips again.

This time it's me that pulls away. I get up on my knees so I can unfasten my jeans and remove them, her eyes glued to me the entire time. Once the rest of my clothing has joined the pile on the floor, I lower myself to cover her body with mine. My rock hard cock resting against the inside of her thigh. I begin kissing her again, eyes open looking into hers to make sure there is no worry or hesitation in them. All I see is love and desire, so I raise my hips up slightly causing my head to come to rest at her opening as if it knew exactly where it was supposed to be.

"Slow and steady or like a band-aid?" I ask her trying to lighten this up for her a little with a bit of humor.

"Band-aid." She replies.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I cover her mouth with mine as I press into her completely in one long stroke. Her eyes flash wide open as she screams against my mouth. I stop my movement, remaining completely buried in her allowing her to adjust to my body's invasion of hers.

"Are you okay?" I ask with my mouth still connected with hers.

"Yes. Just give me a minute. Keep kissing me."

My wish is her command. I kiss her until she needs air. By then she is raising her hips against me signaling me to continue. So I ever so slowly pull back then just as slowly push back into her earning me a hiss from her. Her arms wrap tightly around my chest and her legs around my waist both pulling me closer to her. I start to stroke in and out of her faster as her moans urge me on.

I pull my face from the crook of her neck to look down into her face, so full of love. Then I see the tears streaking down her cheeks and start to panic.

"Baby, are you okay? Do I need to stop?" She just shakes her head. "Bella, tell me what's wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you…" I start to pull away from her but her arms and legs tighten around me.

"Nothing's wrong baby." She starts stroking my face with her hand. "I just love you so much. This is so…right, you know?"

"Shhhh. Yes I know." I cover her face with tender kisses and lick her tears. "I love you too. More than I ever thought it was possible for one person to love another."

"Love me Emmett."

My hips start grinding against hers. Pulling back to the point I am almost completely removed from her, we both let out our own tiny sound of disappointment. Her hands desperately grab at my ass and I snap. With complete abandon I sink back into her like she's my home. She _**is**_ my home. There's no place like home.

I start pumping in and out of her faster and faster, surrounding myself in her warmth and wetness. Her loving cries of encouragement drive me to dive faster and deeper into her. Her hands press into my ass leading me toward my ecstasy.

Once again I feel her muscles tighten around a totally different part of me. Her chest rises up toward me and she throws her head back exposing her throat to me. She lets out a passionate cry of release that drives me to my own release. My whole body tenses up as I empty into her. My roar is muffled by me resting my mouth on the exposed skin of her throat.

Once both our bodies relax, I roll over to lie next to her on my side so I don't collapse on top of her. Without any delay, her body automatically molds itself to mine. We spend several wordless minutes just touching each other with the occasional gentle kiss, until she falls asleep.

Half an hour later, she wakes up with a gleam in her eye… with a single kiss from her, I roll her on top of me and we start the whole dance over again. Another hour later, she's asleep again.

I spend hours staring at her beautiful face, promising God or anyone else who is listening that I will do anything to keep her with me forever.

Around three in the afternoon, I hear my family downstairs settling down for a movie. Before too long, I became the subject of conversation.

"So, Emmett is finally a member of the club now!" Jasper laughs.

"Yeah, it's about time. I thought I was going to have to hire someone to de-virginize him. Or have cousin Tanya in for a week or so. You know she's wanted some of him for a while now." Edward puts in his two cents worth.

"Think this girl is around to stay?" Jasper again.

Alice pipes up this time. "She's around for good." _'Damn right she is!'_

"Well that's a good thing then. A happy Emmett is a nice Emmett." They all laugh.

'_I'll show them a happy Emmett…'_

I dip my head down to Bella's breast and take her delicious nipple into my mouth. She immediately reacts and starts moaning as she stirs from her sleep and rolls into me.

"Bella, I want to…" My request may be too much for her…so I shy away from it.

"What baby? Tell me." She asks sleepily.

"I want to take you right now. I mean I want to bend you over and fuck you loud." I shy away from her a bit hoping I didn't insult her or embarrass her.

She sits up slightly, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling it hard. Well, hard for a human. "Then just do it. Fuck me."

Not needing to be told twice, I growl at her and flip her so she is on her hands and knees. One swipe of my finger tells me she is dripping wet so I enter her without any other preparation and start pounding into her like a man possessed, but careful not to hurt her. Her response becomes more and more verbal and loud.

"That's it my Bella…scream…tell them…" We already made love for just for us. Twice. Now I needed everyone else to know that she is mine.

"Oh my GOOOODDDDDD…YEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!" Not enough…I need her to say more…

"Who Bella? Who are you screaming for? Who is this noise for?" I keep pumping into her, softly by my standards, hard and rough by human standards. Her legs tighten around me, trying to pull me closer. Her hands frantically yanking at my hair.

"YOU EMMETTTTTTTTTT!!! ONLY YOUUUUU…"

I can't help myself. A century of listening to all of their noise…all of them being happy and mated. I was always a little resentful that they would constantly have loud sex regardless of the fact that I was here or not. Now that I have it, I can see why they did. It doesn't matter who is listening. I want, no NEED everyone to know. I don't know why. I don't care why. I love this woman and everyone in this house is going to know now!

"Now love…cum with me…I love you…I LOVE YOU!!!" I roar my devotion to her and I hear it echo off the walls.

"I LOVE YOU EMMETT!!!"

"That's it my love…" Spent, we collapse in my bed and like magnets pull ourselves around each other.

"Emmett?" Her sweet voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Yes love?"

"I think they get it now…" I have to chuckle at her. Already I can't hide anything from her. She knew what I was doing.

"I'm sorry. That was completely selfish of me, but…" she cuts me off.

"No Emmett, I understand. I needed it a little too."

I take her face in my hands, brushing her cheeks with my thumbs. "I do love you, you beautiful creature."

"I love you too. And Emmett…" "Yes?"

"We can make noise like that anytime you want." She winks at me.


End file.
